


this fic can only be described as "dude stop like this is so hella like honestly who are you are you Ukwon do you like not  exist are you imaginary"

by ForTheFandom



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AND ALSO ZICOS BROTHER, B-bomb just so happened to be on vacation so ya know, M/M, fuck boy ziaco, yeah there is gonna be a shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Park Kyung,<br/>I hope you can achieve your goals. Please know that the BBC's support you! There are those who will discourage you and cloud your path, but please carry on! It may be a long journey, but know that we are behind you. Block B Fighting!</p><p>Cheering you on from afar,<br/>A BBC."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely a Jaecokyung.

Kyung: "Aww this one was cute~"

Zico: Oh which?  
Kyung This one.  
Zico: *reading fan mail quietly to himself* aw~ thats sweet. Put it on the fridge.  
Kyung: Ok.  
Kyung&Zico: *as one* JAEHYOOO!

As Jaehyo flops into the room, everyone turns to see Taeil storming across the hall wearing a face that would make even Hardcore Taeil wanna baby him.

"You're all so loud today." Jaehyo takes a seat next to Zico and with all of them in a straight line all that can pop into mind is a geometry themed sequence:

Line segment JK is bisected by midpoint Z. In fact, midpoint Z was welcomed to bisect line JK. So much so that they each tried pulling Z closer, only to split Z in half. Wracked with guilt for dividing Z, J and K decided to form a new line segment.  
Line segment ZZ is bisected by midpoint JK. The line however is not very long so they're all actually very close. And the straight line segment is not straight at all. It bends and twists and looks like an expert move in the Kamasutra.

 

With everybody sitting quietly and a love filled atmosphere taking over, Jaehyo goes and ruins a moment. "Jiho, this one calls you a fuck boy."  
Zico: A what-?!

 

FADE OUT

 

\---------------MEANWHILE---------------  
As Kyunggie and Ziaco struggle with such obvious feelings (for whom we may not know but we can so fucking guess), the long battle of age before beauty is fought.

Taeil: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@!@#$!!! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME!

Obviously over dramatically upset Taeil is red in the face and looks sorry for himself (or like he's sulking), but with air huffed in his cheeks who can tell. In his rush to go somewhere that his fan mail was not, he stormed into the place he did not want to storm into. He was so hoping he would just end up somehow with B-Bomb visiting his folks.

 

(SOMEWHERE NOT THERE)  
B-Bomb: *Sneezes*

Now Taeil has barged into Pyo's room where Pyo was just about to use any excuse to get himself out of his chair. And now Taeil has come in and locked the door and made today so much more interesting.  
Pyo: Ah whats happened?  
Taeil: AH AH AH AH nothing, nothings happening! I'm being normal, I'm just normal hyper adult Taeil.  
Pyo: No no no, Lee Taeil is cute and a person who is easily flustered.  
Taeil: ah please do not.

 

Pyo gets up from his chair with an exaggerated bounce and hops the short half jump to where Taeil stands against the door.

Pyo: Ahhhh you're so cute~~!

Even with a cute expression, there’s no vibe of normal child humour. His looks are so deceiving. His movements flow like a sweet melody, all there is is a love fulfilling energy. Pyo boxes Taeil in with his arms and leans into him. Theres something on Pyos lips, at least Taeil thinks there is or else why would he be looking at his lips, which Taeil may or may not have been looking at.

Pyo: Taeil~ You make it so easy to just wrap you tight and not let go.

And then theres a pause. In this pause a universe’s created. This universe is filled with ~ and ! and that little voice that escapes when you're so excited and happy about something that you cannot contain. And it’s also filled with the few centimeters between Pyo and Taeil who are now lying on top of each other on Pyo's bed. Sometime between the first sentence of this paragraph and the second, Pyo had wrapped his arms tightly around Taeil and lept to the bed near them. The universe is so beautiful. It is so pretty and if either of them had seen it, they would have melted into each other.

 

Pyo has a voice that was directly extracted from the deep fires of hell, so his breath is mega heated. Luckily its warmth cannot steam up Taeils glasses, because they do not have any lenses. However it is so warm and holds so much that it seeps into Taeils pores and inside his head something shifts.

Taeil: All i wanted to do was to read encouraging cheers from the BBC's, but all that I had read were about you! I didn’t know what to think or how to react. There were many times that i had to stop reading because they just got too intense.  
Pyo: What did the letters say? Something like 'P.O may be twice your height but you hold twice the wisdom', right?  
Taeil: They were all about how compatible we are. For relationships and such. Most of them were sweet. But some of them were just too dirty! And AHH WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!?

Taeil squirms and struggles, trying to find a way out this situation. He’d like to go somewhere else. Maybe a mall cafeteria, no one would look for him there.

Pyo: Oooh! What did they say? Stuff like “How big-"

Taeil: EEEHHH!

Pyo: “what sounds-"

Taeil: RRRRAAHH! No! Stop! YOU DO SO MANY THINGS TO ME ALL THE TIME!

Pyo: Oh, like what? I’m worried if we are on the same page, hyung, i really am.

 

Momentarily Taeil stops moving. Breathing quickly and panicked, Taeil looks as though he were literally running through Pyo’s mind all day. (Who am I to say he wasn’t though).

Taeil grabs the lapels of Pyos jacket and shakes him back and forth.

 

Taeil: You’re so rough for a young man!

Pyo: I’ll try harder to be more calm, daddy Taeil.

Taeil: AHHHN!

Taeil tries shaking Pyo again but he just grabs his hands and forces them above Taeils head against the bed. Taeil is trying so hard to lighten the mood but he’s gotten himself into an unbreakable moment. The only way out is to expresss himself truly how he is on the inside. And to Taeil, his insides are NSFW.

Taeil: I-

Just then, there is a knock on the door. “Hey guys, there was a cat outside my window so i brought it inside. I’m gonna name him Buster.” Ukwon walks in with a fluffy kitten in one hand and a phone in the other. “Hey Ukown, let me see what they’re doing.” From the phone they can hear B-Bomb on video chat. Turning the phone so that everybody gets the visual of this flustered love scene, B-Bomb laughs. “Haha, I got a letter exactly about this.” And with that, the ~~two~~ three walk out the door and “lock” it behind them.

There is a silence in the room. It’s loud and ever present. They’re in a popular club and the drinks they ordered are now just empty glasses. The noise means on edge and anxious. Like a person who was brought to their cliff and were told “theres the edge, now what will you do.” Its loud and nothing can be heard. Each thinks the other is trying to say something but neither can focus with all this noise. Nothing could break this silence. Except that anything could break it. The point is into how many pieces. 

 

Taeil can’t look anybody in the eyes right now, he must’ve become allergic. If he even looked at Pyo he'd break out in a sweat and heat would pool in his stomach and well he must also gain weight because his pants become tight. What other reason should there be for him to suddenly feel like a broken machine who is turned on but not functioning? He thinks he should buy a mask.

 

Taeil: You make it so hard for me.

Pyo: Oh Taeil hung I had no idea you’d be so blunt about it.

Taeil: AHH NO NO DONT!

Taeil is trying so hard to make this conversation work but in the positions they’re in and the way he phrased that sentence he really fucked up what he wanted to do. And now Pyo thinks he’s _dirty_ which is  A+ — A- if you’re a freak (seriously its a plot developer)—.

 

Pyo: Approximately how hard?

Taeil: WHATDO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

Pyo: Did you~ You knowwww~

Taeil: AHHHH NO JUST PLEA- PLEASE DO NOT!

Pyo: Hyung, please be honest with me.

Pyo, with all his weight, holds down Taeil. His weak kicking and strangled “mmmmnnugh” was the only thing keeping Pyo motivated to achieve his goal. Pyo’s been waiting a long time to find the right moment to confess to Taeil and now he thinks—

Taeil: AAAHHH!!! Alright!

— that he may not have to.

Taeil is freaking the fuck out. He’s not the best at confessions or confrontation for that matter. He wished to get this over with quickly. To break free and finally go to that mall cafeteria he’d been thinking about. However in this context, there are no easy ways out. Taeil closes his eyes, giving the illusion that he’s about to speak some thoughtful shit. He however did not anticipate Pyo going lower just to get a close up and almost touching him. “He is beautiful” Pyo thinks. He also thought “He’s getting hair gel on my covers” but that was less romantic.

Taeil: Stop staring at me.

Pyo: Ah, a magician.

Taeil opens his eyes and reaches to pull Pyos neck but Pyo is still laughing at his own joke. “Oh my” thinks Taeil, and with one swift grind of his hips, the temperature of the room went up 3 degrees. And someone in the room may or may not have bitten their lip a little too hard.

 ——

Pyo’s lock was broken when they moved in and not so incidentally he told everyone (even their manager) and not Taeil about it. Not like he purposely didn’t tell him, just it was a difficult time. Especially when there were a lot of awkward moments involving some morning wood and a “hold on its locked I’ll get it” when called for breakfast. In those times, when feelings are finalised, a locked door (or the illusion of one) is anyones best friend. Plus he hadn’t had the heart (or willpower) to tell Taeil that the door he thought had sealed his doom had really been open to the public. 

 

\----------------MEANWHILE--------------

Minhyuk: I’m home!

Like he’d just climbed a snowy mountain range, his voice echoed and he felt that he was surrounded by the cold. Except for that one torch off in the distance, the one with fur on his shirt and a smile on his face.

Ukwon: Ahhhhhh!!! Welcome back!!!

Like a cat who hadn’t eaten while his owner was away, Ukwon ran toward Minhyuk and started to be annoying, but thats the point, because its the part you missed most.

Minhyuk: Oh, I brought some stuff back with me. Oh and wheres that kitty?

Ukwon: I fell asleep with him on me and then Kyung came in with gloves and a mask and put him in the bathroom while he cleans out the fur.

In the distance a sneeze is heard.

Kyung: OI! Stop talking about me!

From around the corner, a sickly Kyung appears, sporting a mask, gloves, and now goggles. His weapon of choice: the vacuum.

Kyung: I’m ridding the house of this toxic waste so please endure the noise I will be making.

Emphasis on 'Will'.

Before slinking off to clean the rest of the house, Kyung spots clumps of white and black fluff all over Ukwon’s shirt. And upon looking down, there are 3 pieces of fur on the flares of Minhyuk’s jeans.

Kyung: You *pointing at Ukwon* take that shirt off, and you *pointing at Minhyuk* throw those pants over here.

Without a single hesitation, the two undress and toss the clothes, like money at a robbery, into Kyung’s protected arms. And then, like robbers at a robbery, they put their hands up in surrender.

Kyung: Now get outta my sight.

Ukwon&Minhyuk: Yes, Sir, Warden, Sir!

Half way through the door to Minhyuk’s room, naked and shaking, they both turn and laugh at Kyung’s expression and how ridiculous he looks.


	2. Choke Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious

 

 

* * *

 

There is a fire in Jihos throat. His esophagus is lined with barbed wire and electric coil and his breath is an escapee. It burns and throbs and cuts deep, -yes, that's how to describe it, cutting deep, like you didn't only cry in front of me, you stood waiting with a dripping ice pick as I bled out on the floor, its the carpet that is stained instead of my shoulder-, and it never crosses his mind to turn back.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiho dreams of Kyung with his tongue down Jaehyos throat and he thinks the word to describe it is "surreal." Maybe there were other words. And maybe Jiho had screamed them. Maybe he ripped out his lung under the agonizing pressure of the sounds he's suppressing. But maybe it was his sweat drenched shirt and stuck shut eyes that threw him out of control.

He's thinking hard now about the state of his being. He is drifting from bitter slumber(sub-subconscious) to stark awareness, hes a flashlight on it's last batteries and the dark corridor is only getting longer. Hes in that state where you're not sure where your elbow bends and whether or not the toaster was a good idea. Where everything you say is out of context and you're not so sure if you have to catch the bus or can you sleep in(?). At this point it could go either way. All around him are his pillows and his computer monitor has turned on and is illuminating the door. Everything seems to be screaming with metaphorical meaning and its pissing him off. Jiho just woke up and hes got some business hes got to take care of in a 4AM shower he suddenly has to take. But he's not sure he wants to yet. Not sure whether it'd be better to shut everything in, or let it out.

He's always wanted to shatter a window.

 He closes his eyes and enters the void.

Closes his eyes and let the passion pool in your stomach, like the slow slosh drip foam of warm sea.

Sonnets are heard in the background, like sirens singing.

He closes his eyes and lets the current drag him into the abyss. And everything feels like Doe, a deer, a female deer.

 

And this is where the mirror brakes, or the door opens, it depends on which arm you use to break free from your bindings.

 

Jiho isn't watching, he isn't a narrator looking on as the main character runs towards the tracks as the train goes by and ends the story.

* * *

 

 

 

There is a fire in Jihos throat. His esophagus is lined with barbed wire and electric coil and his breath is an escapee. It burns and throbs and cuts deep, -yes, that's how to describe it, cutting deep, like you didn't only cry in front of me, you stood waiting with a dripping ice pick as i bled out on the floor, its the carpet that is stained instead of my shoulder-, and it never crosses his mind to turn back.

There is a fire in Jihos lungs. However unrelated to the ashes on his tongue the smoke shadows, makes darker what are already dirty, and his mind refuses to think rationally, theres a fire in my lungs and my throat is a booby trap who has time to think when all i need is sleeping in the room next door.

His mind is one track, and all he can see is the darkness of the tunnel. The brakes are broken and he's trying hard to care, but who does he think he is? Full speed ahead and open all the windows. He knows that relief will not come with tranquility. He is hungry and hot and in need of more fire wood. He wonders why he suddenly moves with such reckless abandon and all he can manage is to hope there is a light at the end of this tunnel.

 

Jiho gets out his bed and without hesitation opens his door. The hallway is cold and it sends shivers up his spine. He doesn't know when but somewhere between his bed and chilled wood floors he took off his shirt. And now all he has to keep himself intact are black pajama pants and briefs as red as can be.

He's stood in front of Jaehyos room and pushes the door just enough to squeeze through and then shuts it behind him. When he turns around he sees Jaehyo being pinned against the bed, his hands held together above his head, and Kyung is straddling his waist, one hand against Jaehyos crotch and the other preventing him from doing the same. All this sends Jihos mind spinning, swirls of orange and yellow cross his eyes and then the blood rushes to his lip because his teeth are now trapping it. His body shudders and he leans back against the door. Maybe its the sound of Jiho exhaling or maybe its the beat of his heart that makes Kyung turn around, but when he does he rocks his hips against Jaehyos before climbing out of the bottom bunk and walking over to Jiho with more fire than just a half lidded gaze.

Everything is mostly silent save for the heavy breathing and the rustling of clothes meeting skin and then skin meeting skin and then the sounds that escape thereafter. Kyung has come up into Jihos space like hes going to run the show but Jiho isn't in the mood to be maneuvered. Hes in the mood for submission for quick connection, for instant gratification of sorts. This is why he looks down into Kyungs eyes with a smug grin. This is why he brings one hand around his waist to pull him closer to force some friction and this is why he wraps one hand around Kyungs neck to show that he is in control. Kyungs eyes dilate as Jiho occupies the space that Jaehyo had been, this time though he is the one on top of things.

Jiho moves Kyung backwards and pushes him onto the bed and against the wall. He can hear Jaehyo struggling to keep still as Jiho moves  his leg between Kyungs. He presses his knee harder into Kyung and that's what makes him bite down on Jihos lip, making Jiho pull away.

Now is Kyungs chance.

He moves his hand into Jihos hair, pulling his head back and licks a line up his throat and then nips at the skin over his Adam's apple. Jiho breathes in sharply and lets Kyung move him around the bed and all the way up against Jaehyo. 

Kyung pulls down his pajama pants and licks Jihos dick through his briefs. His hot breath acting only as a reminder of how cold it is. Jiho is leaning his back against Jaehyos chest, his legs spread out and being pushed wider as his briefs get lower. Jaehyo is resting on his knees and hasn't stopped biting his lip since Jiho walked into the room and Kyung had left him helpless. Jaehyo turns Jihos head towards him and clashes their mouths together. Tongue on tongue and their lips have never been redder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annie for challenging me to do this fic and to Romina who showed me the beauty of Block B in the first place.


End file.
